A Caged Valentine
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD . Skate Valentines OneShot. Set halfway through I Do, as if the skate scene happened but Pickett never came so Sawyer and Kate still remain in their seperate cages, I suck at summaries so please read! And review thanks!


**_Valentines Day one-shot. Fluff. Skate. Set as if after the skate scene in I Do (season 3) Pickett never came and Sawyer and Kate remained in their cages.

* * *

_**

Sawyer woke up and blinked his eyes in the sunlight that was now streaking through the bars. He instantly looked over at the cage opposite him and saw Kate was still sleeping, he loved how peaceful she looked sleeping her gorgeous face was partly covered by her wild chestnut curls. He felt a tug at his heart when he looked at her that he had never felt when looking at any other girl before.

When he thought about how at first they had been trying so hard to get off this island, hating it and the 'others' but now he felt happy to be there, he thought with a smile as he looked at Kate, how he never would have met such a wonderful woman if they had never crashed on this island. Sawyer started to count up the days they had been here in his head, they had crashed September 22nd and they had been here… what 142 days. That made today February 14th, Valentines Day.

Sawyer shook his head in shame as he thought how he would have spent today back in his old life, he would have no doubt been romancing some stupid woman senseless in order to steal her money. That wasn't him anymore, this new life had changed him, Kate had changed him.

Sawyer laughed to himself about the fact that Kate, a girl who had spent years on the run after murdering her father, could finally be the person who would turn him from a criminal con man to a normal guy… well not quite normal, Sawyer was still angry inside towards other people and his temper remained but now he had love, love he kept for Kate.

"Good mornin Freckles" He said as she sat up pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Is it?" She asked blinking in the sunlight.

"Yeah" He smirked "Cause I've got a surprise for you"

"What?" She said, letting a nervous smile creep onto her face.

"Oh it just so happens today's a very special day Sassafras" He said chuckling at the worried look on her face "Don't worry Freckles, its gonna be great"

"I'm sure" She smirked.

Sawyer got to work with the machine in the cage that realised the food and water, if you could call it food, Sawyer was beginning to think if he ever saw another fish biscuit in his life it would be too soon.

Kate sat on the stone in her cage thinking about what on earth Sawyer had been talking about. These thoughts disappeared as she thought how much her muscles were aching, sleeping on the stone floor hadn't been good at all for her.

Night had started to fall without any thing happening with Sawyer's little surprise. Kate had been watching him with interest for the past hour as he seemed to be attacking a big rock with something small. She loved the look of concentration on his handsome face as he worked, she simply stared as he flipped his golden blonde hair out of his eyes and it rippled in the fading sunlight.

Suddenly he stood up and leant against the bars, Kate realised that it wasn't a rock he had been smashing at, it was actually a fish biscuit.

"Here ya go Freckles" He said tossing it towards her. "Surprise"

She caught it and raised her eyebrows at him sarcastically. "A fish biscuit?"

"Yeah" He laughed "Read it

She looked down at the biscuit in her hand and read what Sawyer had obviously carved roughly into the biscuit.

_Happy Valentines Day Freckles_

"Valentine's day?" She asked.

"Yeah, 142 days since we landed on this rock makes it February 14th" He said simply.

Kate smiled at him in shock, it wasn't like Sawyer to work out such a thing like this, never mind do anything about it.

She bit into the biscuit and chewed it over dramatically. "Yum" She said sarcastically.

"I know it aint exactly the Ritz Sweet Cheeks" He said "But its tha only thing yer getting right now"

"It'll do I suppose" She teased, secretly happy at how sweet and loving he was being.

"Love ya Katie" He said out of the blue, Kate touched that he didn't even use her real name, but the childish version of it, he had never called her that before, she liked it.

"Love you too" She said smiling, and she knew she really did.

* * *

**_Please review:)_**


End file.
